


Looking Back

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Oliver recalls the past of how he lost his mom while reading his journal. He misses his mom but he finds himself content at where he is in his life.





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a small reflection of things past. I've been thinking of how Moira Queen would be so proud of her baby boy. She died so early in the series, so many good people have been taken from Oliver, anyways this is just me thinking of his mom.

Hope

 

‘He’s crying even when there are no tears left to give. Somewhere he got so numb yet that the pain still resonates but his heart is beyond broken. He would love to disappear and leave the agony behind but unfortunately, he knows this grief will follow him to any corner of the world. This is not the first time he has seen someone he loves die before his very own eyes and as he tries as hard as he might not to shut them, he blinks and relives his mother’s sacrifice. His mother is dead.’

 

Looking at the passage Oliver takes a deep breath. He wrote this as a form of therapy after everything he has been through putting down in words the pain it carries an infinity to the ordeal. Those moments of feeling helpless and the anger of letting it happen he misses his mom so very much. The first woman that made him feel safe and loved gone and he can’t tell her things he never got to say.

No matter what anyone thought of Moira Queen she was an astonishing woman. She carried sins on her shoulders and made dreadful choices but she didn’t have someone like his wife to help steer from such blunders as his own father dumped a cross that held his mother to sorrowfully sink down an abyss. If his mother wasn’t so strong after her time in prison, she would have just retreated into the manor walls and never be persuaded into civil service. He is his mother’s son for he too wanted to be more for the citizens of a city he came home to somehow serve.

He comes from two people who have done so many wrongs and as merely feasible as many tendencies to do what is right. His lineage is lined with such characters, people with that kind of wealth don’t gain power and affluence without some array of turning the other cheek.

 

His musings coming to an end as he hears footsteps leading to where he is. Turning to look at the woman who is as much the pillar of the community as he is. With her gusto she leads the way to bring businesses back to Star City.

After coming clean and having nothing to hide his speeches come across as assurances. People have really been rallying and showing a confidence in him that he only ever felt with Felicity. His words of leadership and her ability to show a knack of ingenuity they’re regarded to be the ‘it’ couple. So different from how people saw them years ago when he was acting like a spoiled boy trying to run a company that he eventually lost with the secretary on his arm even when they told countless people about their friendship.

Now here she is with her own designs and a happy ground breaking in just few days’ time at a new site where another building will stand to commemorate a successful product launch. He really did marry a genius but more importantly he married a woman that has a glorious heart for her spirit has always given him courage and together their bravery is what has brought them this far.

“Is everything okay? You seem miles away.”

He doesn’t get up from his spot but invites her into his space. His words not entirely sad but subdued, “I miss my mom.” His hand lands on hers as he always finds himself mindlessly rubbing his thumb against her wedding band. Contently just observing her husband as her hand is just over the small bump. “Talking about baby names just brought me into this room.” He nods towards the opened journal.

Felicity doesn’t say a word just brings her other hand to clasp over their hands.

Oliver continues, “I really do like Miah or any variation of that name.” now rubbing her side arm as she shifts on his lap with her head tilted to him. She said that name is a keeper with a small variety of spellings and he shrugged it off then but after coming into this room he finds that his wife might have found the one true fit.

“I may have not known your mom for very long.” She looks at the journal as she sighs, “All I know is she loved you and after losing those she loved I can see her strength from such an ordeal.”

“If she had a chance, she would have loved you.”

Felicity gets up slowly and walks to the opened journal and looks to her husband's written words. “I know. She would have made sure I was the one.”

“I believe my mom knew.” He is up and now standing behind her.

She says back teasing at how ridiculous they were. “I think everyone knew but us.”

“Maybe they all knew but, in those times, we were building a lasting bond. A friendship, partnership, and what we have today.”

She moves to face him and he’s looking down at her and she can see the love there. She has seen so many whirlwinds through his eyes but when his blue orbs are directed at her she knows he probably sees the same in her own. They’ve weathered many storms and will continue to weather many more. As long as they are together, they can endure such ills.

She gives him a smile remembering why she came here. “It’s time for bed.”

“Hmm, is it really?” he looks at her nod but he isn’t going to move until he at least has a kiss. He seems he can never get enough of such a contact. Now with a child on the way he feels more nostalgic of things past. He missed out with so many little things with William so he has been writing things from his childhood of what he remembers of good moments with his own parents that he would love to reenact that doesn’t get ‘I’m to old for that dad’ auto response.

“Yes, I have a hard time sleeping without my heater.” She says as her words take him back to her as his mind already has wondered off. He can freely do that and be vulnerable because with her he feels safe. “Not that is the only reason because well there are many good qualities about you. I can…”

“Felicity.”

She just looks at her husband and sees that she doesn’t need to explain. He knows and before she says another word, he twirls her around and clasps his fingers with her own and begins to lead them to their room. Just like her he has a hard time sleeping without her in his arms. Instead of late-night speeches he intends to show her how well they drift off to sleep within each other’s embrace.


End file.
